Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-269100 (JP 2011-269100 A) discloses a traverse-type apparatus for taking out a molded product, which includes a metal elevating shaft and a molded product retaining head provided at an end of the elevating shaft (see FIGS. 4 and 5). The elevating shaft described in the publication is formed from a rectangular cylindrical molded product. The elevating shaft moves in the vertical direction, and therefore a considerable load is applied to a motor for elevation. Thus, in order to reduce the weight of the elevating shaft, the applicant adopted an aluminum elevating shaft with a structure allowing a further weight reduction and, in addition, devised a structure for compensating for a reduction in mechanical strength due to the weight reduction by fixing a fiber-reinforced plastic shaped material to the elevating shaft with an adhesive.
However, the metal material of the elevating shaft, the cured adhesive, and the fiber-reinforced plastic shaped material significantly differ in thermal expansion coefficient. Under some circumstances, the cured adhesive may partially peel off, and the fiber-reinforced plastic shaped material may not fully work.